The invention relates to a device for the delivery of folded products with fan arrangements which are positioned opposite to one another.
With the processing of folded products very high demands are made on folding apparatuses which generally are arranged behind high-speed rotary printing presses. The continuous product stream being created has to be directed securely into receiving pockets of fan arrangements, in order to slow-down the folded products and to enable delivery thereof in a shingled stream on a transport tape.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,033 a device is known, wherein the individual folded produces of a product stream are received by respective pockets of alternating fan wheels. For this purpose the circumferential circles defined by the fan blade tips of the fan arrangements situated opposite to one another overlap. In order to avoid collision of the fan blade tips with one another, the individual fan blades of each fan arrangement are provided with recesses, and the tip of the respective opposite fan blade can dip into a corresponding recess.
It has become apparent that centrifugal forces created by high rotary speeds and the dimensional tolerances allowed in the manufacture of large parts have a negative influence, which makes it difficult for the fan blade tips to keep their exact predetermined positions. The deviation of the fan blade tips in axial as well as in radial direction from their predetermined end position should, however, fall within a narrow tolerance range with respect to both sides of the predetermined end position, in order to ensure optimal running smoothness as well as absolute operating safety.